


Naughty Paladin

by Lyxan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Excuses to write blowjobs, F/M, Smut, smutty smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: "Naughty paladin." She snickered. "You should do as your Queen commands.""Queen?" He questioned, mirroring her playfulness. He leaned forward pressing his mouth against hers again.“Yes. I am the queen and you are my paladin.” Her eyes roamed his body hungrily





	Naughty Paladin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meli_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/gifts).



Shiro had bid Coran goodnight; took away Pidge’s tablet and urged them to go to bed at a decent time; gave Hunk a good night hug; broken up Keith and Lance’s ninth argument that evening; and hoped that he had waited an acceptable amount of time after Allura had left to not seem suspicious.

It had been over a varga since she had went to bed, giving Shiro that look that told him her bed was open to him as she went.

He made sure no one was following him, and where he should have turned left to go to his room, he turned right. Allura’s door open with a thunk and the low light in the room made him feel more at ease.

She was already asleep, wrapped up in blankets with her hair all strewn about. He stood there, staring at her for a moment. The smartest, most capable woman in the universe looking as beautiful in her slumber as she did commanding the bridge.

He didn’t know when it began, but his sleepless nights on the castle were a lot less lonely when Allura sat next to him gazing at the stars. When the Galra found him in his dreams, she suggested he stay with her.

It was awkward at first, he stayed as close to the far edge of the bed as he could, feeling dirty - but soon her breathing lulled him to sleep and it was the best he had in possible years.

It then became routine. The distance closed between them and even a wordless conversation could be had with their eyes as the night cycle of the ship began.

He tried not to fall in love. There was a universe to defend after all and besides, she was a princess in change of the rebellion and he was no Han Solo. But the night she rolled over, whispered his name, and snuggled into his arms he knew without a doubt it was too late. Maybe this weird cuddle arrangement they had was a mistake but in his gut it felt so right.

He had no idea how long he was standing there just admiring the Altean princess, but she rolled slightly and it knocked Shiro out of his daze.

He stripped down to his underwear, took a breath and pulled at the covers to climb in. He could see she wasn’t in her usual nightgown, it was something thinner - smaller - barely there. He held his breath. Why? Whenever he felt he couldn’t fall deeper into this wallowing hell of infatuation, something like this would happen.

He sat on the edge of her bed, trying to plan his next move. Patience yields Focus, and at this moment he wanted to focus on anything but the almost naked Altean in the bed next to him.

“-iro?” She mumbled, then snored heavily.

He gave in easily and laid down on the bed trying to force his feelings down into his gut and giving a gentle tug on the blankets to cover the two of them.

It wasn’t long until he found her wiggling her way back into him, pressing her back into his chest and mumbling something altean in her slumber. He took a sharp breath in, but she was too much and before he could stop himself he was burying his face into the nape of her neck.

He didn’t know if it was her natural scent, or some Altean perfume but if he could drown in the sweet smell, it would be a great way to go. His hand slinked around her waist and pulled closer to him, as her skin pressed into his thighs a heat traveled so fast to his groin he let out a gasp.

It has been forever since he felt this. Possibly since before Kerberous? There’s no way you can discreetly deal with a boner on a tiny space pod with two other people right there. And during his time with the Galra he was more concerned with living than any human urges. He didn’t even remember having time for boners then.

But here, in the silence of the room, with this growing feeling in his chest, and the frankly alluring woman beside him he couldn’t help it.

He rolled quickly back to the edge of the bed, what the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn’t keep cuddling next to her in fear of her feeling the increasing hardness. Maybe he should go back to his room, take care of himself, and then come back? Should he even come back after - could he ever look her in the eye knowing what he wanted to do?

He shuffled awkwardly, realizing his best option was to just leave and act like this never happened. But as the bed moved, Allura did too, shuffling more out of the blankets and showing her back to him with all its intricate pink lines.

“Mmmmm.” She mumbled softly, clutching her bed sheets with a smile on her face.

That grin on her face melted his heart, and the lines that slid on her body taunted him, and shook him to the core. He didn’t want to leave - he couldn’t leave.

“Okay.” He was more talking to himself. “You make a strong argument, Princess.”

He rolled back into bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back into him. The curves of her ass seemed to rub and conform perfectly to him and he shuddered. He wormed his arm under her, gripping her hips and pulling them back more into him. Framing his cock with her ass cheeks and letting out a hot breath.

His other hand slid upwards, gently tracing the curves of her breasts and giving a small caress to one. She moaned slightly at his touch, and his eyes clamped shut. He rolled his hips forward giving some friction to his groin and though it wasn’t enough for release, it was something. Something he didn’t realize how bad he needed until his thrusts got more of a rhythm, his breath became more ragged, and his hand kneaded her breast with more vigor.

There was heat, softness, friction, he let his mind run with ideas of the two of them. What she would feel like, what she would taste like, and how his name would sound on her lips when it was cried in pleasure.

“-ro?” Allura’s voice was almost a moan with how heavy with sleep it was.

“MmHmmm?” He groaned back, he pulled her hips closer, not even caring if she could tell how hard he was, if he kept it up he might just get enough to satisfy himself. She murmured something and started to wake, Shiro whimpered - needed just a bit more though he knew all this was doing was teasing him to the edge of madness.

She wasn't dumb. She herself needed release from time to time and if humans were even as remotely close to Alteans as they appeared to be - then Shiro did too. And that would explain his actions the heat between them.

"Shirrrooo" she cooed softly, now fully awake. He relented, not sated but knowing he was caught like a scolded animal or Lance, he backed away from the welcoming softness her curves provided.

She rolled towards him and he had a chance to catch his breath. He wanted more - anything - but he refused to make eye contact.

"You need some help?" Her voice was teasing and her slim fingers ran up his chest. He swallowed and finally gave way to look at her face.

God damn she made this so hard. 

"There's no shame in asking for - help" her eyebrows raised and the mischievous smile on her face gave him enough of a go ahead that he pressed his lips hard against hers.

It was carnal. Lustful. The almost insatiable probing of her mouth by his tongue and she didn't miss a beat. Their tongues wrestling for dominance harder than they did with words on the bridge.

He moaned into her as she traced down his abs - he couldn’t possibly want her any more than he did now. But she made it easy. 

He loved her. He knew he did but at this moment he was so enthralled by the thought of being with her he couldn’t help himself. He grabbed at her in an attempt to pull her into him.

She leaned away deftly and sat up like a shot, positioned herself above him. He let out an uneasy breath as she straddled his hips, feeling the heat from his groin and biting her lip. 

"Naughty paladin." She snickered. "You should do as your Queen commands."

"Queen?" He questioned, mirroring her playfulness. He leaned forward pressing his mouth against hers again.

“Yes. I am the queen and you are my paladin.” Her eyes roamed his body hungrily and he pushed himself onto his elbows.

“Oh?” He kissed her again, his fingers sinking into the waves of her hair. "You're not queen yet." He growled and slowly pushed her head down his body. He needed this. If she refused, he would know - she was stronger than him anyways - but she allowed herself to be positioned by him. 

He used his other hand to attempt to slide down his underpants, and her curious little fingers pulled at them - fully revealing everything to her.

“Hmmm” She hummed.

“Wh- What?” Shiro asked nervously, fingers tangling in her hair.

“Less ridges than I expected, and rather large." His heart pounded. He never really put too much stock into the size of his penis, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't insecure about it. Watching her examine the full size and hardness of him with a little glimmer in her eyes made him blush all over again. 

“Really?”

“Alteans usually have more than one ridge.” She traced the edge of the head with a soft finger, and Shiro took another sharp inhale. “These are also rather - interesting.” She tapped lightly at his balls. 

“Hm!?” He jumped at the touch, was this really happening? She glanced up to his face as if waiting for permission and he nudged her head down towards it, the need for satisfaction outweighing any humility. 

Mouth just inches from his cock, breath hot. He swallowed - her mouth already parting, and soft lips pressing against the shaft. 

Shiro.exe has stopped working. 

His hand gripped her hair tightly, and he barely needed to guide her. Maybe oral wasn’t just a human thing, because she was already fully aware and fully capable in what she was doing. Tangling his fingers in gave him a sense of power over her - one completely in his mind - that made his knees buckle slightly at the thought. A wild alien princess servicing him at his command.

Her tongue dragged heavily up his shaft to the sensitive ridge of his cock. Warm and wet he let out a low groan, clenching her hair. She rolled her tongue around the tip, it was nimble and ticklish. 

He pushed her head, urging a slow, rhythmic pattern, and with every bob down he gave an encouraging nudge to take a bit more in. 

He panted as she let a small moan escape, vibrating every sensitive part of him.

He gasped and fell back into the bed - every dominant protocol in his head being overridden by her soft embrace.

She went in for the kill.

The warm tightness of her mouth wrapped around every part of him. Heating him to his core. Her lips made a soft suction that only tightened as she edged her way down him.

He gripped her bed sheets hard.

Shiro let out a long and laboured groan - as she made slow and steady movements around him it was taking everything he had to not explode. He could feel it through, the pressure rising from his balls, making him twitch ever so slightly. His mind wavering he whined her name, almost pleading.

But her soft lips wrapped tightly around him and her tongue roughly trailed down every ridge and ripple. She was trying to coax everything out of him and was doing an exceptional job.

Everything was fuzzy, but not the going under kind - the his mind was being overwhelmed with too much kind of fuzzy. His body shuddered against her, his toes splaying as he tried to come to terms with the things she was making him feel.

Her tongue lay flat and heavy along his shaft, moving slowly and with purpose.

"Ah! Allura!" He gasped, pulling himself back, feeling as if he was one more of her tempting licks away from coating her mouth in hot cum. "S-stop." He tried not to sound so wounded and afraid as he did, but the chuckle that escaped as she backed away told him he had failed.

"What? Too good?"

He nodded enthusiastically, trying to collect himself.

"Guess I am Queen." 

She playfully smiled and as he regained his focus from being so close to the edge, he realized this was not going to be an easy ‘one over the other’ relationship.

He grinned wildly. He was not done. Not by a long shot.

"Guess you are - so I should worship you as one."

He pulled her in for another kiss - not minding if her mouth had just been around him. He awkwardly pushed away, trying to shove her back to where his feet had been - she reluctantly gave way and wound up on her back.

He pushed her knees apart - hungry as hell.

Her panties were lacy, soft, barely there, and so very wet. As he moved to slide them down her thighs, they slightly stuck from the dampness she made. He smiled as they revealed her soft crevasses. 

She seemed very human. Only the marking around them and the slight lip shape differed from everything he had known.

It was like looking at a Goddess.

He gave a soft ‘wow’ before lowering himself towards her. She smelled better than anything - but he was sure that was just his cock thinking. 

He kissed the lips and found them plump and sensitive to his touch, his tongue slowly wedging them apart. Juices flowed, she moaned, and this time he was on the receiving end of the nudges of encouragement from above. He gave a long lingering lick between her. Salty - warm - slightly sweet - like an overripe peach doused in sweat. Her sudden gasp and shudder let him know that, just like in humans, the odd shaped nub near the top was a bundle of nerves.

He was going to enjoy this.

He toyed with her clit first, sucking, nibbling, and flicking with his tounge ever so gently as she whimpered and pushed his head into her. Her lips throbbed in her own wetness, glimmering with need.

She tried to close her thighs around him, but he forcefully shoved them open again. Teasing that most sensitive spot as her whimpers elongated into moans.

His hand finally left their position on her thigh and slid down towards his chin.

He barely touched her lips with his fingertips and she already tried to wind down onto him. She was aching as much as he was, and it was far too easy for him to give a slight push and find himself inside her.

Her moan turned into a gasp at the pressure of his finger and she bucked into him - and it almost sent him over the edge again. 

Her insides were clenching him, and above she moaned his name. He kept his mouth carefully caressing her as his hand slowly took up a steady, short, rhythm. 

She shuddered, her legs widening and he knew he was doing something right. The longer he continued, the quicker his hand got. The quicker his hand, the louder her moans. The louder her moans, the harder he got. He needed release. She did too, he could tell by the way she moved with him, and her whimpers of joy. 

"Allura." He spoke as he pulled his mouth away, but kept his finger knuckle deep in her.

"I need you."

She moaned and grinded against his hand.

"Shiro" she gasped. He pulled away slowly and licked his hand off.

"Allura. Let me take you?"

"Take me?" She seemed instantly sobered by the lack of attention.

"I want - I want to fuck you." His voice was husky but the words came out clumsily. 

By the look on her face the translation didn’t go well. He frowned, but actions speak louder than words.

He gave her a gentle smile, as if he was trying to not startle her and crept up between her open legs.

His stiff cock already twitching at the idea of slipping inside. He grabbed himself, and aimed, slightly probing her lips. Their wetness making him moan and the sight of his member soaked by her juices making him flush. He glanced up to her face, looking for a reaction. 

Her eyes narrowed dreamily and she pushed herself against him. That was all he needed.

With how wet she was it was hardly a challenge to push inside her - but the walls of her insides were hot, and pulsating. Shiro almost came by just sliding in. He panted, leaning forward between her legs, desperate to not cum. 

He tried to collect himself and looked up to her face, It was flushed, and pained. He quickly pulled out, stammering apologies.

"Hm? No, it’s just…” She paused. “It’s a lot."

“Oh - yeah - um too big?”

“Too big.” She nodded in agreement. “Maybe just a bit slower, not all at once?"

"I - I can do that!" He stuttered, and positioned himself again, this time not forcing it all in - instead allowing her to body to acclimatize as he painstakingly slid in inch by inch.

She moaned, whimpered, and made a plethora of noises that were hard to ignore.

He found a slow steady rhythm that didn’t push him over but allowed her to wiggle and adjust to him. 

“More.” She moaned, rolling herself more on to him, and he obliged - pushing himself fully into her, gasping as they went. 

He felt his balls slap against her as ever inch of himself was sheathed inside her again and again. Something in her rippled around him and she tightened slightly. His whole shaft was enveloped and he was barely hanging on to his thoughts.

There was nothing but panting, and gasping, and moaning - simple primal instincts of two very different people acting as one.

There was another pulse of her body, sending a small shiver around his cock.

“I - I can’t Allura.” He fell into her, whispering into her ear and gripping at her hair, or the sheets - he wasn’t even sure anymore. “I need to cum.” He panted.

“Is that - ahhh - your releas-Ah! Shiro!” She was thrown off by his more vigorous thrusting. 

“Y-Yeah. I’m close.” He closed his eyes and bit at her earlobe.

“Then let go.” Her voice was music.

“Is it okay?” slowing himself, he pushed back to look down at her.

Allura was sweating, flushed, almost glowing, and her hair shimmered as she nodded.

“Fauk me.” She tried to imitate the word but it came out wrong, but he wasn’t about to correct her - not when he was this close.

“Hold on.” His hands slid down to her hips, and his thrusts became shorter, staying in her deeper and longer. 

He bit his bottom lip as he let every fiber of need take over.

“Takashi!” She gasped, her thighs tightening around him, nails sinking into his back.

“Lura.” His voice was ragged and he couldn’t stop the buildup of pressure, the tightening of his balls, and the heat in his core. 

“I’m cummi-ah!” He didn’t get the word out before his hands were clenching her hips, spilling heat and pressure into her. 

She yelped under him, winding with him, and he almost yelled at how she moved around his now overly sensitive cock, she seemed to writhe on the amount of his cum. 

He slid out quickly, gasping, letting his seed leak out of her.

Shiro patted her head as he collapsed next to her.

“Wow.”

He murmured as she rolled into him.

“Shiro that - was amazing.”

“You’re amazing.” He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips, lingering a soft kiss on her knuckles. “My Queen.”

“Naughty paladin.” She scolded, flicking at his arm. 

“Your naughty paladin.” He corrected.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST PORN! YAY ME!  
> Sorry. oh my god. I am so sorry.


End file.
